Wash it Away
by percabeth13
Summary: Annabeth is a poor cruise dancer, the only job she can get, whose life is a total bore. Until, one day she meets someone that changes everything. A total PERCABETH story. Better than it seems, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Hey guys! A new story from yours truly! From all my fabulous readers of my first story: I love y'all. I hope EVERYONE loves this _original _story. :)**

**Don't own it! P.s. Demigods don't exist in this story!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Annabeth, wake up!" Thalia, my annoying best friend, yelled loudly in my ear, "Come on! We are going to be late! Get your ass up!"

"Alright, alright, just stop your screaming," I mumbled with a yawn.

Please, let me explain. I'm Annabeth Chase, a dancer for Voyage Cruises. I got stuck with this job, because, well, lets just say I haven't much money. I met my best friend here, Thalia Grace, a year ago. She is a dancer as well, with pretty much the same life story as me: boring as hell.

The down side to my job is that I have to dance in front of drunk men. You get where I'm going here? I thought so.

But, I get paid, not a lot, but it helps. Sometimes Thalia and I get tips from the audience, which is quite awkward. I suggest trying to dance sexily in front of drunk men with them stuffing money in your short-shorts, you'd get what I am talking about.

Another plus is that we only have to work at night, so we get the whole day to be a 'tourist', get free food, or catch up on sleep, like Thalia and I have been doing. But besides that, I _dread_ performing, and this is literally the only job that would accept me. You would take it too if you were I my situation.

We soon put on our fringy monkey-suits, as I call them, and practically ran while putting on make-up. I _hate _being so cake-faced, but if I am not, my boss will stab me. No joke.

We soon ran backstage, hair-sprayed, and met up with Silena, our other friend.

"You guys! We are on in 2! Where the hell have you guys been?" she squealed.

"Uh...got a little sidetracked..?" Thalia said trying to look convincing. She bought it for now.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with," I said with hatred eating in my voice.

After performing the same routine a 5th night in a row, Thalia and I were strolling back to our dorm.

Thalia ran quickly into a bar and yelled back, "Getting a drink! Go back to the dorm, I'll meet you there in a few!"

I nodded and she disappeared into the sea of drunks.

I looked out at the sea. It was so beautiful. I wished I could afford the luxuries on this cruise. This cruise was the longest so far it would be 4 months and it has been 5 days...great.

I went over to the ledge, mesmerized by the moon and waves crashing agains the humongous ship.

I was suddenly rudely interrupted by someone bumping into me, almost causing me to fall over the ledge. I was soon caught in the arms of a man with a warmth that almost melted my heart.

I don't know what was happening to me, I was getting all these sparks as this man still held on to me. Who was it? I couldn't tell you.

Seconds later, which felt like hours, the guy set me down safely on the deck.

"Thanks," I mumbled under my breath at the mystery man.

I turned to face him and almost gasped underneath my breath.

He had this unruly black hair as dark as midnight, and he was at least 5 inches taller than me. But what distracted me the most were his deep, beautiful, mesmerizing, sea-green eyes.

I just stared. And stared. And stared. This beauty emulating off of him.

Finally, he spoke up, apparently after seconds, and smirked.

"Well, maybe you should watch out for strange crack-heads roaming around at night," he said his voice trying not to laugh, while pointing to some high guy knocking down everything in his path on his way to the bar.

I laughed, and it felt so damn _good. _

"Excuse me miss, but may I introduce myself?" he asked me with mock manners, "I'm Percy Jackson."

I held out of my hand to shake his and he suck his out, the electricity coming back at the touch of his hand.

"Annabeth Chase," I said as polite as I could, still shaking his hand.

"Well, Miss Chase, your welcome for saving you from falling over the ledge."

I cracked a small smile. "Thank you, Sir Jackson," I said emulating his mimicry.

He just chuckled and said, "Call me Percy."

"Well ok then, Percy. I better be off, I need to find my friend."

As I was leaving he said, "Nice outfit, Miss Chase!" Obviously making fun off it. I didn't blame the guy.

"Hey! I didn't chose it...and call me Annabeth!"

"Ok, Annabeth, see you around," he said not taking his eyes off me. I just smiled a little and turned to go back to Thalia, weird thoughts running around my head about this mysterious, yet charming, man. 'Percy, what a unique and peculiar name,' I thought to myself. If one thing was for sure, he was drop-dead...sexy.

Only later did I figure out how much this night would mean to me.

**So? Yes or no? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh, and NO FLAMES! **


	2. Chapter 2: A date?

**Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for the great reviews, I seriously love y'all. *sniffle ***

**And to clarify: no demigods, just references, maybe. ;)**

**Ok next chapter! **

Annabeth's POV:

I looked out the window, a seagull flying around the ship. It was as if the deck was vacant, a comfortable silence drawing my feet down to its sanctuary.

I lied down on a lounging chair, and closed my eyes, letting the salty freshness and calm of the ocean engulf me.

I lay there for the gods know how long, and only later did I hear a thump from behind me.

Irritated, I slowly turned around finding the source of my paradise disturbance. I find a body cursing and squirming to get up. I slightly smile and get up to help the struggler off the ground.

"What happened...Percy?" I asked incredulously surprised to find him as the culprit.

"Oh!.. Annabeth! Uh, just slipped. No biggie," he said while pulling himself up with the help of my hand.

I just smirked and he chuckled, forming a smile as bright as the sun. I just couldn't help but smile back.

He dusted his jeans and started stretching out by doing lunges and all these trying-to-be-contortionist-like moves. I just stared at him like he was a piece of garbage in a room full of gold. Obviously he wasn't to flexible.

"Percy...what the hell are you doing?" I asked laughing loudly.

"What are you saying? You think I am being weird?" he asked while pretending to be hurt. I just laughed.

"Why, even though I just met you, you are weird," I said jokingly.

"Well then! I see how it is! I might as well just throw myself off this here boat ledge!" he said with a southern accent.

"Well now, this here ledge almost was a takin' me last night, so maybe you should postpone your here jumpin'," I said mocking his terrible southern accent.

He just smirked and said, "Lets just be glad I caught you, or else dem fishies down there would be your company 'stead of this gem," he said showcasing himself like the lady on Wheel-of-Fortune, still talking in that silly accent.

I couldn't help but be filled with happiness in his presence. I never wanted to leave this inner-satisfaction building up in me the more time I spent with him.

"Ok, Percy, enough with the accent, if you say any more, I might start a habit of talking like that," I ordered with slight humor.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" he saluted in an at-ease position.

I just smiled and he winked. I slightly blushed unknowingly why.

The rest of the day I spent with Percy. I know I met him yesterday, but I just attached to him like a starfish to a rock.

Wait, bad comparison. Not like literally "attached" but like...oh, you know what I mean.

He told me a little about himself, like he really enjoys the ocean, and that he was an only child. He was very...charming to be around.

We did random 'tourist' attractions on the ship like the new sea animal museum, and the water park.

When I saw him in a swimsuit, all I could do was stare (I seem to be doing that a lot lately). He looked so damn _sexy_. He got a couple of stares and whistles from girls of whom I despised immediately. Why? I don't know. I felt a pang at my heart when they would stare at him like he was something to eat. I have a category for these girls: whores. Even knowing him for under 24 hours, he was well not worth their clutches.

We ran around the water park doing all the slides having the time of our lives, until we got to the 'Big Kahuna'. I prayed silently that he wouldn't see my fear of it, and he only noticed when it was our turn.

"Got the jitters up your butt?" he asked smirking. Up my butt? No. Everywhere? Yes.

"No."

"Yeah right, scaredy-cat, get your butt down so we can go!" He said gesturing for me to sit on the tube.

I hesitated and the light went green for us to go. A guy pushed our two person tube and I was still standing. I fell straight in Percy's lap and he just devilishly smiled. I just grabbed onto his hand, that was on the handle, for dear life.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as we went down and almost 180 degree angle.

He was holding on to me with one arm and gripping the handle with the other. Under normal circumstances, I would have blushed feverishly, but feeling as though your plummeting to your death is a little different.

Abruptly it went up, to the side, and down again. He was just laughing at me. My face probably struck with horror and a little mischief.

After we splashed into the dumping pool, we both got out laughing our butts off.

I then, slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his skin while a red mark was forming.

"For making fun of me," I said with obviousness leaking in my voice, "You...you...you Seaweed Brain!"

He put on his best dumb face, never failing to look handsome. "Well...uh..." he said scratching his head like he was a hillbilly, "I, uh...like the uh.. name."

I just smiled eagerly and said, "Thats what I thought."

"Best you could come up with?" Percy asked losing the dumb voice.

"It was easy! Its almost as if it was meant for you," I said winking a smile beginning to pull at the corners of my mouth.

"Well then, Wise Girl, suit yourself."

"Now thats appropriate," I said happy with it.

"Oh you don't like it? Its cool. I'll just settle with Retard Face for now," he said jokingly.

"No! Wise Girl is good!" I shouted a little to loudly.

"Okay, okay, stop begging me woman, or else I'll have to put you back in the cage I found you in."

Laughing I replied, "Oh, shut your mouth. But, I have to go get ready, Thalia is probably looking for me."

"Who would look for you?"

"Very funny, Percy. Seriously, I need to go get ready for tonight. Now, stop bugging me!"

I started to leave but got pulled back.

"Annabeth," he said with a tone of seriousness.

"What now?" I growled.

"I was wondering...um...well..if you want to have dinner tomorrow night? 7 o'clock?" he said while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Now, FREEZE, just so you can get a glimpse of what I am looking at right now. Imagine the sexiest guy you can think of, now times that by 100 and you will get a fourth of what I am looking at right now.

I gulped and finally smiled at my new friend.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. I'd like that," I said about to faint in his presence, "I just can't be out later than 10 because of the, uh..show."

"Oh, I know, that is why I got front row tickets! I got them while you were getting changed this morning after the museum," he informed.

WHAT? No, No, NO!

He stared at my dumbfounded face and smirked.

"See you then, Retard Face!" he shouted over his shoulder while walking through a path of swooning girls either drooling over him, or glaring at me.

Just, _fantastic_.

**Hehe! Ok so quick updating yay! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY FANS! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**(no flames..)**

**percabeth13 :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy?

**AWW! I just adore all of you :) SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE SOSOSO SORRY**

****shout out to ...it! Thanks for helping me write this chappie! ****

**and to Adonai—im updating so you will to, my obsession cannot resist ;)**

**Alright, lets go on! No own-age. And P.S. Annabeth is a BURLESQUE dancer not a stripper.**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy is a _dumbass_.

As I am waiting for him to come pick me up, all these murderous thoughts are running through my head about how he _had _to buy tickets for our stupid show. I mean what is he going to think? He'll think I am a...

The knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

I walked casually to the door in my dress and heels and took a deep breath calming my nerves.

I open the door to see Percy scrambling on the ground looking around for something.

I coughed and smirked while crossing my arms. Percy looked up and just laughed while rolling his eyes.

"What are you looking for?" I asked curiously.

"The key to my room...I could have sworn I had it in my hands earlier..." he said looking behind a plant.

"Ah ha! There's the little devil," he mumbled under his breath.

I just laughed while he stood up and brushed of his pants.

"Ready to go, Annabeth?" Percy asked starting to walk.

"Yeah, but wait up!" I said hurrying up to catch up with him.

He just looked at his watch tapping it like he has been there for hours. Real original, huh?

I just lightly punched his shoulder and stomped to the restaurant.

"Wrong one!" he yelled, "It's the other way!"

Blushing I just turned around to run straight into Percy, who was standing, apparently, right behind me. The weird thing was I couldn't/didn't want to move. His arms were wrapped around me like a python. I was immediately nervous, I didn't know if I should hug him back or talk to him or push away or...

"Annabeth," he said with a sudden seriousness leaking in his mellow voice.

I looked up to him and I noticed how _close _he was to me. I could feel his steamy breath, his eyes like the ocean, unruly and calm at the same time. He was beginning to grin the sloppy grin that melts my heart, and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist.

Luckily, I didn't have to. My heel broke on my shoe, of course.

I stumbled down and fell down trying to keep balance, while Percy looked around acting like I didn't just embarrass myself and him.

"Percy..." I grumbled waiting for him to give me a hand, still 'angry' at how he 'ignored' me.

"Who me?" he said-hopefully-jokingly.

I just gave him the glare-o-death as Thalia calls it, and he just stiffened and helped me up. I couldn't help but pull a smug smile to myself.

"Thanks," I said. He just nodded and winked in response.

We were waiting on our food in a comfortable silence. I noticed all the little things about Percy, like how it has never been awkward between us for these short 2 days, but tonight seeing me at my show, might turn a tad bit awkward, if you get what I am saying.

We got our food and he kept asking me random questions like I was Trivial Pursuit or something. Weird questions like, 'do you like horses?', 'have you ever been scuba diving?', and of course my favorite one-'have you ever fallen off a boat?'.

I just answered diligently, and it seemed all of them were around the ocean. I liked that, how he was so fond of the sea. It was like his home, away from home.

That reminded me, where _did _he come from? I mentally added it to my list of things to ask.

Time sure did fly.

I only realized I would be late 10 minutes before my show. I was so lost in my 'Percy-world' I totally forgot. Shit.

"Oh, goddamn, I am going to be late...again...I gotta go Percy," I quickly stammered gathering all my belongings, "tonight was great, thanks so much."

"I guess I better go get my seat, want me to bring a poster?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I could bring a poster that says: 'Get it Retard Face!' or 'Daaaayyuuummm'."

I was seriously about to rack him. _He's_ the retard face.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but no, you can't."

"Fine, just ruin my parade," he said while rubbing his eyes like he was crying.

I just smirked and left waving him off, running with maximum speed in a heel and a shoe with no heel.

I made it there in the nick of time. Everyone was all 'Where ya been Annabeth?' I'm just like—shut the hell up.

We got on stage in our beginning poses and I gulped not daring to see Percy there.

I looked up on my cue to the sea of drunks, except for one with a peculiar smirk and mischievous look in his gorgeous eyes.

You know that awkward feeling I mentioned before? Yeah, well you can say it was there. I felt it, but I don't think he did. He was to busy smirking his little Seaweed Brain smirk.

After I completely and utterly embarrassed myself in front of Percy, a drunk guy-a _very_ drunk guy-comes up to me while we are in the audience dancing around.

He shoves bills in my shirt, and I give them back saying, "I'm not a damn stripper."

He tried at a seductive smile and states, "Wanna show me what else you can do?"

I had _never_ in my time of burlesque dancing had this kind of behavior put on me. It was always Thalia (Internal chuckle).

I stammered unable to think of a harsh way of saying no, until I was interrupted from my endless, bottomless, (don't take that the wrong way) pit of my mind.

Percy just had a demeaning glare at this creep, and to my surprise, socked a punch in his jaw.

I was _so _going to be fired if my boss knows I'm with Percy.

But, at the time, I didn't care.

**I know, this sucks. **

**I am having writers block, but I was threatened to write this story. Seriously.**

**My brains dead from finals, and I will update when I get back from my trip. Im leaving in an hour! :)**

**Anyways, I love/adore/admire all of my fans and reviewers. **

**PLEASE review, meaning a faster update. Oh, and give me ideas of what to do next. **

**With love- percabeth13**


	4. Chapter 4: In Trouble

**Hey everyone! :) Thanks for the reviews! I reaaallllyyy appreciate it! Now for chapter 4! I just got COD yesterday, and I have been playing it non-stop! And I am NOT a boy, I am a girl who plays COD. Hehehe! **

**Oh, and Adonai63...i like the idea :) im using it!**

**So, on with this story, I have no idea where I am going with this, I just hope for the best! Disclaimer: do not own. **

Annabeth's POV:

Percy just punched him.

Percy just _punched _him.

_Percy_ just _punched _him.

Don't ask me why he did it, because frankly, I have no clue what-so-ever. I slightly found it funny that he actually did it. But, back to the moment.

"Percy! What the hell? You _have _to get out of here! Now!" I whispered/yelled through my gritted teeth.

"Why?" he asked.

I gave him a sarcastic eye roll and looked him straight in the eyes, and went a little weak-kneed might I add, and said, "My boss is going to _fire_ me if he knows I am with you! Get out!"

He just looked at the guy he punched as he was doubled over holding onto his bleeding jaw. He smirked so slightly I could've imagined the whole thing.

"Alright, Alright, Al-" Percy said abruptly staring wide-eyed at someone behind me.

"What is it, Percy?"

"Miss Chase," a gruff man spoke behind me. I cringed and turned so slowly avoiding eye contact.

"Miss Chase," he repeated in a harsh voice and I was forced to look into the eyes of my boss, Mr. Kilan, and gulped on the inside.

"Yes?" I stammered.

"Please come with me."

I looked back at Percy and glared my glare-o-death and saw Thalia watching me pale in the face. I gave her the smallest reassuring smile and she kept staring.

"Miss Chase! This way!" Mr. Kilan hissed looking seriously pissed.

I obliged and followed like a little puppy. That damn Percy, he would punch a guy, and my boss would come up to me while I am talking to him. I mean, seriously, does anyone have as bad luck as me? Probably not.

He lead me out to the hall and stopped and turned to face me.

"Miss Chase, you better have a _good _explanation for this."

I paled, what was I supposed to say? He got hit by a rock? Ok, not that, but seriously even though Percy might of cost my job, I don't want to rat him out.

"Uh...he, uh...hit a table!" I said lying seeping through my voice and my boss rolled his eyes.

"That is a load of crap Miss Chase, I sure as hell know he got punched by that delinquent friend of yours. Since I can't punish your friend since he is a guest, and that would severely hurt my record, I will punish you, for felony against our guest."

I paused not replying, who the hell does he think he is? He didn't even _ask _how the guy was, and he's punishing me for attacking a guest. _He _is a hypocrite. Of course I wouldn't help the guy who tried to seduce me, would you?

"Mr. Kilan, I have nothing to do with this" Lie. "The extremely nice man you are," also a very complete and utter lie, "should know that."

"Shut up, whore." Excuse me? "Don't give me your sass missy."

Now I was pissed. He called me _whore_? Oh, hell no. I don't care now if I lose my job, I'd be _happy_ if he fired me.

"You know what Mr. Kilan, I quit. At least I'd have the class to make sure guests are okay before I go ranting to my worker about how she is a whore. So, find another girl who is stupid enough for your clutches."

I then walked away flicking him off not even waiting for his response.

I walked aimlessly around the boat until I got to the ledge where I always look out at the sea. I breathed in the salty scent and sighed. I guess I'd be part of the 9% of unemployed Americans. Whoop-de-do.

I stood there for awhile thinking about what I was going to do. How would I get money? I can't call my parents because they pretty much hate me, and Mr. Kilan would probably kick me out of Thalia and my dorm room. But, after I kept worrying about my future, I decided I'd worry about it later.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it," someone who just appeared out of no where said to me and I immediately jumped at the sound of the soothing voice.

I looked over to see Percy grinning as he leaned against the ledge with his arms crossed. I couldn't help but notice his sharp lines of his face, the messy, sexy, unruly hair he had. His arms so tone and his _eyes_...I had to pause and stare at his beauty.

"Uh..yeah, it does," I replied shaking my head.

He stayed quiet for awhile the said, "Annabeth, look, I'm sorry for everything."

I looked over and noticed he was staring right back at me. I just melted straight into his clutches. Ugh!

"Well, you wouldn't believe me when I tell you I quit."

"You what?" he said incredulously.

"Ha...yeah.."

He put his head in his hands and tensed his fingers through his hair.

"Annabeth, this is all my fault."

I just looked over and he had looked up and looked torn.

"Percy, how could you say this?"

His eyebrows scrunched and I melted even more into his presence.

He then all of the sudden grabbed my face with his hands and put his forehead against mine, looking straight into my eyes. Grey against green. My breath hitched and my heart pounded.

"Because, its true. If I hadn't gotten jealous, you wouldn't have quit," he then noticed what he said and pulled away blushing madly. I grinned on the outside, but on the inside I about died from my heart beating so much. He was _jealous_. Percy. Jealous. About. Me.

"Uh...Annabeth, what I am trying to say is, I can't deal with the fact that it was my fault you lost your job. I'm going to make it up to you."

"Percy, just stop. I chose to quit because he is a douche."

"Annabeth, I don't care, I am going to pay for you to stay on this ship."

"You can't do that Percy, I won't allow it."

"Who am I? A child? I have the money, and I want to make it up to you," he said with such seriousness I don't think he would ever take no as an answer. He had the money? He never told me he was rich.

"Your rich?" I asked shocked.

"Well, I don't like to think of it that way..but yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Wow," I said sort of to myself. Why didn't he tell me before?

We both stayed quite for awhile. Then he spoke up saying, "Annabeth, why don't you stay with me?"

I froze. He really didn't just ask me that. I lite up on the inside I could have exploded, but on the outside I kept my cool. I smiled so slightly he couldn't tell. I mean my boss hadn't kicked me out yet, so I still had my room without Thalia, but I wanted to stay with him. I don't think I could decline this offer.

I got up real close to him, and whispered in his ear, "I'd like to."

He grinned and laughed while saying, "But, before you come in, take off all that monkey suit and get some real clothes."

I mean, really?

**So? What do you think? **

**Please please please please please review! Like I will only update if I get a ton! I want to know if you like it!**

**Next chaps will be very Percabeth. So beware ;)**

**REVIEW! **

**Con carino,**

**percabeth13**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving in

**Hey everyone! Its been a little over a month since I have updated...so sorry. I have been SO busy. BUT [please note this may be a long AN] I have a new obsession. And its called THALICO. Like I have no idea why, but I just adore the couple and I want to include them in this story. I am really deciding on making a new story for thalico, but I don't know if y'all will like it. Don't think I won't continue this, because I will. I really like this story. So, PLEASE, for the love of this story and Thalia and Nico, please tell me if y'all want another story. **

Annabeth's POV:

Want to know what I am doing right now? Well I am taking off this "monkey suit" because a certain boy won't let me stay with him unless I change. The nerve of some people in this world.

I know what your going to say, 'Annabeth, staying at a persons room whom you've met recently is a little sketchy.' Well have you ever heard of risks? I mean I don't know if staying in a room really counts as a risk, but whatever.

As soon as I had my stuff packed and ready to go, I trudged on over to Percy's room, which happened to be on the top floor, and I could tell even before I walked in that it was nice.

I couldn't wait for the next 4 months.

Percy's POV: **[AN: first time on the Percy POV...taking risks ;)]**

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

What am I doing? I just asked a dancer into my room...*internal chuckle*.

She's going to think I am a snob now that she knows the whole money ordeal. God dammit.

_Knock knock knock_. Oh crap, thats her. How do I say hello? Do I take her bags?

'What the hell, Perce. Your losing yourself, man. Its just a damn girl,' my internal Percy said to me. 'A damn beautiful one at that,' I responded to it. Responding to myself? Maybe I am crazy.

_Knock, knock, knock. _A little impatient there Annabeth?

"Coming!" I shouted making my way into the main room to open the door.

I opened the door to an irritated looking Annabeth. What's got herself in a tizzy? Although, she does look pretty sexy with her eyebrows all scrunched up.

I smirked and she rolled her eyes. She shoved me aside and stepped inside to the room and gasped to herself.

"What?" I asked curiously, turning to face her.

She paused, "Nothing, its just...uh, really big in here," she stated with an uneasy laugh.

I didn't really know how to respond to that one. I just went with, "Uh...thanks."

She then moved the luggage she was holding and put it next to the cabinet. I just leaned my body to the side on the door frame and watched her get herself all situated. I sighed and kept thinking to myself how I would be able to control myself around her. She was seriously the most beautiful, innocent, and smart girl I have ever met in my life. Beautiful is an understatement. I can't even think of a word for her, and the best part is that she doesn't even know how unmistakeably beautiful she really is.

She then stood up completely and turned to face me with her arms crossed.

"Done," she said in a high voice.

I just grinned at her and rolled my eyes.

"I called the front desk, they said they would bring up a cot for me to sleep in. You get the bed," I said.

"No, Percy, this is your room. I am sleeping on the cot."

"No, your my guest, you get the bed."

She then charged forward and brought her hands up like she was going to whack me. I caught her wrists before she could do damage. Her forehead was so close to mine, I literally couldn't help putting my forehead on hers. I brought our arms down and slid my hands into hers hesitantly. I was getting really nervous, which is weird because I never am like this around girls. She responded by squeezing my hands and smiling ever so slightly. I just beamed.

Annabeth is like no other person I have ever met on this entire Earth, and I sure as hell have met a lot. I never know what she'll ask next, or what she'll do. One minute shes being her goofy self, then the next shes slapping me across the face for being a Seaweed Brain. I like the constant thrill of her unexpected actions.

We stayed like that for awhile and she looked at me and whispered, "Percy..."

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me stay here you Seaweed Brain." She then untangled herself from me and walked over to lay down on the bed. I felt weak without her being there right next to me. She then patted the section of the bed she was not occupying and I rolled my eyes and walked over. I laid next to her and folded my arms on my chest and stared at the ceiling. The distance between us was to much.

After awhile she spoke up, "Percy, I'm afraid."

I was instantly confused. See what I mean about her jumping from one thing to a totally random thing?

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can face Mr. Kilan again."

I didn't know that she had this...vulnerability in her. I smiled, pleased to learn something new about her, like I seem to do every other second.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I will do whatever it takes for him to leave you alone."

She smiled and shifted to her side so she was facing me. I did the same, and scooted a little bit closer to her so I could feel her warm presence.

She then moved her hand through my hair and brought her hand down my face, rubbing my cheek. It was like a line of sparks her hand made me feel. Fireworks were bursting inside me from my happiness. No girl has _ever _made me feel like this. Instinctively, I leaned in. Those plush, red lips that were slightly separated were literally driving my mind insane. I _had _to kiss them, I couldn't resist. We were centimeters away, and the best part was that she was blushing madly and had her eyes closed.

I closed mine and just before I touched her lips, I heard a _knock knock knock _coming from the door.

"Your bed iz heeere!" came a voice from the hall with a strange accent.

I groaned and rolled away to get the bed in the room. I mean perfect timing weird delivery man.

As I got the bed all fixed up, I saw Annabeth in the bathroom washing her face. I walked over and leaned on the door frame with my arms crossed. She looked at me through the mirror and shooed me out with her free hand. I just shook my head no, and realized something then and there.

You could say I was falling head over heels for her, but I would say I was already in love with her the moment I saw her.

**So? I liked writing this. I am a sucker for romance.**

**About the Thalico story...I rrreeeaaalllyyy want to do it. **

**OH! and I have a new idea for a new AU percabeth story...it should be my best yet. :)**

**Well, y'all know the drill...REVIEW! I need lots for a quicker update! :)**

**Please review! And happy spring break! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Hey guys...long time no see! Really sorry about that, it was a non-intentional break. I've lost some inspiration and now I feel like I have gained a lot of writing knowledge and what not. I feel as though, well hopefully, my writing will be better. So, lets see how it works out! **

Percy's POV:

Some people say they love to live, while others say they live to love. So, which is it? Sure, I love to live, I mean if I didn't my wrists might be slit and I'd be seeing a therapist about depression, but something coming from inside me pangs at the other choice. My feet run to the first one, but my heart remains at the second one.

"Percy...Hello?...Okay seriously, snap out of it!" Annabeth snaps at me.

I answer real intelligently with an original, "Huh?"

"I said, why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't."

"No offense, but I am pretty sure you were."

I playfully chuckled back and said, "Stop trying to flatter yourself, Annabeth, I was staring at the beautiful towel rack behind you. It just glistens, doesn't it," throwing in a wink at the end.

She scoffed and walked around my leaning body to her suitcase to put her stuff up while chanting, "Well, I wasn't the one drooling all over myself earlier."

I chuckled loudly, turning to face her, saying, "That wasn't me."

"Oh really, then how come I saw it coming out of your mouth?"

"That's impossible."

"How so?" she jabbed.

"Why, I got my salivary glands removed," I lied so smoothly, she paused and had the I'm-terribly-sorry, guilty, look on her perfect face.

"Really?" she replies softly.

"No," I reply curtly with a smile tugging its way onto my face. She smacks me across the arm and I just laugh at her expression. Its like an I-know-your-kidding-but-if-you-ever-try-to-fuck-with-me-again-I-will-personally-rip-your-head-off, look. I just winked and picked up my phone, wallet, and room key, and stuck them in my back pocket while strolling out the door nonchalantly.

She was just standing there with that thinking face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, forming tiny little creases on her forehead. Her gray orbs were clouded in thought, and I silently snickered to myself.

"Are you coming, Wise Girl?"

Her head snapped up with a, "Huh?...Oh, yeah, yeah I'm coming."

I rolled my eyes and waited for her to walk out as I held the door for her, she smiled and I couldn't fight the grin tugging on my cheeks.

We barely walked two steps before I hear, "Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise," I smirked. She sighed and walked a little faster in anticipation. She leaped in the elevator once we got on and I just slid in right after her. It was just us and Annabeth was tapping her foot like there was no tomorrow.

"A little excited, eh?"

"Oh, shut up," she playfully smacked me, "I just want to know what it is! Want to share what it is?" she asked me while her eyebrows went up and down.

I just chuckled and said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

She huffed and mumbled something under her breath, and I couldn't help but see how even in the dim lights she still seemed to glow to me.

Annabeth's POV:

Damn surprise. I mean, sure, I like them, but when Percy is the one giving them, I don't know whether to be scared or excited. So I'm going with a mixture of them like a neutral feeling towards it.

The elevator dings and I jump a little, and of course Mr. Oh-so-funny laughs under his breath. I flick him on the arm and he just smirks. That damn _smirk_. It gets me _every_ time. My heart beats faster and I feel butterflies bouncing around inside my stomach. But since he lacks common sense, he has no _clue_ on just how much he affects me.

I feel a tugging on my hand, and I snap out of my reverie. I follow along as he pulls and maneuvers me around the crowd. We seem to be walking in the exact opposite direction of everyone and we are getting a lot of "watch where your going"'s and a few curse here and there.

Suddenly we are outside and no one is yet to be seen for miles, it seems. Percy then runs behind a wall and before I could kick his sorry ass for leaving me, he comes back with a picnic basket and a blanket.

"What's this?" I ask with a tiny smile.

"Why just a little something for a guest," he winks. My heart rate pretty much doubled.

"Well lets not stand here in idle chitchat! Lets eat!" I exclaim.

He just chuckles and lays down the blanket and basket. He pulls out bread, spaghetti, and pie, and I almost eat it right out of his hand. He fills two champagne glasses and I smirk.

We ate our hearts out and talked about everything. He insisted the he must know everything about me, even though I am pretty sure he's already asked me these questions before. Before long, our guts were full and the champagne was kicking in, just a little. Percy was talking animatedly and I was laughing harder than I ever had before, even at the stuff that normally wouldn't have been funny.

Percy then cleared our food and the basket out of the way and lied down, and I followed his actions. He had his hands behind his head and I tried to nonchalantly scoot in to his warmth without looking like a desperate girl.

But, its all good, because he noticed, and I blushed madly. But the weirdest part was that he welcomed it by moving one of his hands from behind his head to drape it around me as I lied my head on his shoulder.

"Which is your favorite?" I asked as we gazed at the stars and constellations.

"Favorite what?" he replied.

"Constellation, of course."

He thought for a minute. "Well I do like Hercules, because my whole family is Greek, and I've just always thought that their mythology was so interesting, and the North star because no matter where I am it will always be there and it shines the brightest. But, what really fascinates me is the moon. No one can mistake it for anything else, and everyone sees the same one, no matter where you are in the world."

I just smiled and scooted in closer so I could feel his warm skin against mine.

We lied there for what seemed like hours, before he blurts out, "I don't know if I can do it anymore."

I sat up on my elbows and immediately felt the loss of warmth from his body.

"Can do what?" I said while absentmindedly brushed his bangs out of his perfect face.

We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, and I knew I was falling. Hell, I had been falling in deep since I first laid eyes on him, and I don't think I'll ever stop.

He was silent as I continually ran my hands through his hair before he whispered softly, never leaving my eyes, "Restrain from kissing you."

**Well, I don't want to break the mood, but if you get the chance listen to Madly in love with you by Sean McConnell and Swans by Unkle Bob.**

**Please review, it means the world. I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7: Perfection

**HEY EVERYONE DONT BURN ME ALIVE I AM SO SORRY! NO JOKE! I am so busy and I just never feel in the mood to write, but here I am and I am excited to write this! And the Son of Neptune? Fucking amazing. But, not even close to finishing because I want to prolong it as much as possible so no one ruin it for me! Warning: I don't like songfics to much but this song in here is short so I am sorry! I just had to, it fit well. **

Annabeth's POV:

My insides flared, my breath hitched, and my heart melted into the sea green pools of Percy Jackson.

I was stunned to say the least, I mean _he _wanted to kiss _me_. I don't know how may hours I have thought about this moment, and to know that 'Hey, he wants to too,' feels pretty damn great.

He kept looking into my eyes, and he must have saw everything I was thinking about, because his mouth started tugging little by little at the corners to form the perfect little smirk that makes me want to faint.

And thats when I realized he was so close to me I could taste his sweet breath on my lips and I felt intoxicated. It filled through my veins and I almost licked my lips but held back. I could see every feature of his perfect face and I almost just devoured him right then and there.

I didn't get to because here comes Miss Thalia screaming, "Annabeth! AAANNNAABETHH!"

I looked at her in complete and utter annoyance for ruining my moment and she finally spots us saying, "Oh! There you are...Oh, silly ol' me, did I miss something here?" pointing to our conjoined stature, giving a knowing glance and a sly smirk.

I stumble out of Percy's grasp—with much hesitation might I add—and I give Thalia a tight smile and say, "No, you didn't."

"Oh, good!" She states not faltered by my now growing death glare.

"Not to sound rude but...why are you here?" Percy asks and I inwardly applaud his bluntness.

"Why am I here?...Oh, yeah! Annabeth! Why did you quit? I mean I don't blame you but why..."

"Why? Hmmmm lets see Thals, he is a dick! That's why! He doesn't know how to treat a person even if it hit him in the head!" I semi-yell in her face and Percy starts rubbing my lower back with his thumb and I immediately relax.

Suddenly, Thalia widens her eyes at Percy and I's closeness. Even though she probably saw us about to kiss she looked even more startled now, for the gods knows why.

Thalia shakes her head and distantly states, "Uh, yeah I get you...but uh...sir?"

"Its Percy," Percy explains since they've never formally met.

She nonchalantly shakes his hand, but doesn't even look him in the eye.

"Sorry, Percy, but may I excuse Annabeth for like 5 minutes? I promise to give her back!"

Percy laughs, even though he looked slightly disappointed, but nods and says, "I'm starting the timer now...4:59...4:58...times a-ticking!"

"GREAT! Thanks!" Thalia blurts while grabbing my arm tightly and running to behind a secluded wall and immediately shouts, "Spill goddamnit!" while shaking me back and forth.

"Spill what!"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about missy! Don't get all smart with me! Now spill! I only have 4 minutes left!"

"There is nothing to spill! Percy and I are just friends. I met him like 3 days ago!"

"That is deeeeeeeefinately not what I saw!" I blushed and I knew I was so screwed.

"AHA! Annabeth's got a _lover!_" Thalia screamed so loudly I bet people could hear across the ocean.

"Shut_ up_! We are not lovers we are just friends!"

"Oh no your not."

"Oh yes we are!"

"Oh no your not!"

"Thals I am not about to argue with you," I sighed and she just smirked.

"You just did," she stated slyly and I just roll my eyes.

"You know what Thalia? Yes! You caught me! I like Percy! Probably more than I should! I even moved in with him for the gods sake! So arrest me!"

Thalia cut off my rant by saying, "You moved in with him?"

"Yeah...I texted you and called you...have you not been to our room in like 24 hours?"

"Uh...well, you see-"

"Thalia!" I squealed, "You found yourself a man!"

"Okay shut up...I'll tell you later because Percy is coming, but both of you guys don't make plans for lunch tomorrow okay? I want you guys to meet someone," She said while smiling a bit and disappearing off into the night just as quickly as she showed up.

I sighed and rubbed my temples until I felt hands on my shoulders and a velvet voice in my ear whispering, "What's with all the yelling?" and I almost collapsed.

"Oh you know, she's just a loud person..." I stammer out.

"I highly doubt it was just her," he said with a wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"I'm watching you, Jackson," I said sternly while he just laughed and grabbed my wrist so I was trailing behind him, once again.

"Now where are we going?" I asked annoyed by all these random outbursts of 'Lets pull Annabeth along until she gets Pissed'.

"Back to the room, silly," he said with a loving tone and I nearly choked the butterflies were bouncing so much inside my stomach. Imagine what would happen if only he would kiss me...

"Annabeth? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am great. Just wondering what Thalia was doing roaming around the boat at 11 p.m," I lied smoothly, "I mean I know she is an odd girl, but I mean shouldn't she be done with her show? Like it probably just ended and she wasn't even wearing the outfit! Oh no! What if she got fired? Oh my god, and who is this boy? I wonder if he-"

"Annabeth!"

"...What?" I said flustered

"Your rambling," he said calmly with just a hint of humor in his eyes. I sighed. How much longer can I keep this facade up about being 'just friends' I mean I am practically going insane with all this worry about Thalia and her guy, Percy, my future, and just more Percy. I was so worried that he'd find a girl that completes him, and that it wouldn't be me. I feel like he completes me, and to be so cowardly just to not even tell him what I am feeling is so strange. Its unlike me to not tell people what I think of them. Sorry, rambling again.

We had arrived at our room unbeknown to me but I didn't question, I just walked straight in. I lied down on the bed and breathed out longly as if to take all my problems and push them into thin air. Percy was digging for something in his closet and I almost snickered because he was making quite the ruckus. Finally he found it, or I am assuming he did because all the crashing stopped, and I could hear his footsteps come towards me and I smiled lightly.

He climbed on the bed with this large object and sat criss-crossed in front of my laying figure. I slowly sat up to see a smirking Percy and a guitar sitting in his lap.

I scooted closer to him and mirrored his image by sitting criss-crossed as well. I looked at him with a look that said 'Play'.

He understood immediately and stared strumming his fingers expertly across the vintage, acoustic guitar.

"I am my mother's only one

It's enough

I wear my garment so it shows

Now you know

Only love is all maroon

Gluey feathers on a flume

Sky is womb and she's the moon

I am my mother on the wall

With us all

I move in water, shore to shore

Nothing's more

Only love is all maroon

Lapping lakes like leery loons

Leaving rope burns, reddish ruse

Only love is all maroon

Gluey feathers on a flume

Sky is womb and she's the moon."

He kept strumming the guitar to the rhythm even after he had finished playing his beautiful song. His voice was like velvet and it caressed the words every sound he made. My heart flourished at his voice and once he had stopped playing, he said, "Well?"

And thats when I flew into his arms whispering in his ear, "When did you learn how to do _everything_ this world has to offer?"

He chuckled and said, "I have had some time on my hands."

"Your...I don't even know, I can't find a word. Amazing would show no dignity to you. You are so much more."

He smirked and pulled back so our faces were so close. He just stared in my eyes and whispered after a few excruciatingly long moments, "Your more to me then amazing, your perfect."

**Okay! YAY! He is such a romantic! So hit that review button y'all! And take notice to how much the moon is signified in this. Now review! I'd like to exceed 100! DO IT! **

**Love to everyone.**

**percabeth13**


	8. Chapter 8: Bacon

**Hey everyone! Please don't kill me...I am really sorry! Its been awhile...But thanks so much for all the reviews! Appreciated greatly! I will probably update again this week since its summer!**

Annabeth's POV:

I awoke to a warmth spreading throughout my body. I looked up to see that Percy's arms were wrapped around my back and my face was buried in his neck. His breathing was steady and smooth and I couldn't find myself to wake him up. So, being the crazy creeper I am, I watched him sleep.

I involuntarily began to brush my finger lightly around his arm that wasn't wrapped around me. I traced his veins and started to make circles and other shapes before tracing the outline of his fingers. I had no earthly idea exactly why I was doing this, but it came as a comfort to me.

After continuing for a time, I hear Percy groan loudly and I froze. I slowly moved my face up to look at his and he was still resting, his eyes were softly closed and a tiny smirk was apparent on his perfectly shaped lips. I breathed out a sigh of relief and didn't even think twice about why he groaned so loudly before tracing his arm again.

I then moved my fingers to softly brush his tousled hair, adjusting my body but still being kept safely in his warm embrace. I began to untangle the little knots created by his sleep and smiled to myself at how peaceful he slept.

As I continued brushing his jet black hair, I remembered how he had called me perfect yesterday and I almost kissed him right there. My heart raced and I was pretty sure that my pulse would wake him up more than my fingers on his face.

After being frozen for a couple seconds, I relaxed into him realizing he must be a heavy sleeper. I honestly didn't even know why I was so scared of waking him up but I just didn't want to. He was just so beautiful.

I then began to trace the hard lines his cheeks and jaw made that made him look like a god. He softly smiled underneath my touch and turned his head slightly in my direction. Percy must have been dreaming about something nice and my inner angst-y teenager slightly wished he was dreaming about me.

After awhile, I blurted in a small voice, "I think you're perfect, too." And his smile stretched just a little bit more. He was asleep? Wasn't he...?

After about 10 seconds, Percy began to stir and my heart raced. What if he heard me? I don't like to share my feelings, well when that someone is conscious. It's fine I guess if they can't really hear me.

His eyes started to open and I noticed I was still brushing his hair. I snatched my arm away quickly, blushing in the act, of course. He smirked the signature smirk that made me melt even more into his arms.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Just fine, you know, for a big Seaweed Brain, you're quite the pillow," I winked at him.

He smiled with his white teeth shining, "Eh, so I've been told."

I frowned slightly. I mean I guess I never thought Percy would have had a girlfriend, but it kinda stung just a little bit to know someone else might have shared this experience with him. I honestly don't blame them, you can really get lost in him easily...

"So...you've had a girlfriend?" I asked uneasily, pulling away from him.

He frowned. "Yeah, one. But...I don't even know. Let's just say things ended on a really bad note."

I instantly felt guilty. Obviously I am the jealous type considering I can't even stomach knowing a girl used him as a pillow. I was sitting criss cross next to him, and I started to brush his hair again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said, even though I was inwardly glad he opened up a little to me.

"No, it's fine. Let's just forget about her. But, what about you?"

I blushed madly, my cheeks almost burning I was blushing so hard. I didn't want him to know how lame I was. I've never even had a boyfriend! How much of a turnoff is that?

"Uh..." I started, "No."

He began to beam. He smiled and took my hand that was still brushing his hair and kissed it. The spark that emitted off that one touch ran through my body and made me feel drawn to his presence. Never have I felt that sort of electricity between someone else and it made me feel giddy, wanting him to do it again so badly.

"I could hardly believe that, but I am not complaining. It makes you even more of an angel," he said to me, surprising even himself with what he said. His eyebrow furrowed in confusion as if he was asking himself why he just said that out loud. Me, on the other hand, beamed with happiness and joy. I was glad he said that, even if he might be having second thoughts.

I then started to burst out laughing. My stomach started to burn with how much I was laughing. I noticed Percy looking a tad bit confused, but nevertheless started chuckling too.

After awhile Percy asked, "Why are we laughing again?"

I giggled under my breath and said, "I'm far from an angel, I mean c'mon, I'm the least angelic person the world has ever seen."

"I highly disagree, but we need to get going!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"Breakfast, of course. My floor gets extra bacon," he added and when he turned around to look for me, I was already out the door, on my quest to find bacon.

At breakfast:

Percy and I gobbled down numerous strips of bacon while each moaning in pleasure from the inhumanly good taste it presented.

"They must put some kind of drug in this, I can hardly breath I eat it so fast. Its like an orgasm in my mouth," Percy stated with a little moan afterwards.

I giggled at his word choice and said, "From all your moaning, I'd think you were having sex with it," I said with a little wink. I don't even know where that came from, it wasn't even funny, but oh well.

Percy almost choked after I said that and started coughing harshly. I immediately asked if he was okay, with a response of him holding his hand up saying he was fine.

After we had finished breakfast at the all you can eat buffet, and we surely did eat all we could, Percy grabbed my arm and drug me out before I could grab another bacon strip.

"You seriously need to inform me before you grab me again, I feel like this is a continuous thing," I stated slightly irritated.

He chuckled and abruptly stopped so that I of course slammed right into him.

He spun around so quickly I was shocked and he grabbed my face in his hands with his lips dangerously close to mine.

"You mean to say you don't like it when I do that?" he asked in a slightly husky voice.

I was at a loss for words. His skin was so tan and smooth, his lips so plump and pink, his face so sharp and beautiful, but his eyes. Oh, his eyes. That was what made me go crazy, make myself loose my grip of reality, make me think things I probably shouldn't be thinking. I could see everything in those eyes, they were like an open book, but then he blinked and they changed. They seemed cloudy and mysterious, and I glanced back down to his face to see his growing smirk plastered on his face.

I breathed out heavily as he slowly loosened his grip on my face and I looked down at my feet muttering, "Warn me when you do that, too," under my breath. I didn't even look up to see if he heard me because of my daze he put me in. I needed to sit down. So, I did, right in the middle of the hallway.

He looked confused again, and I would have laughed if he didn't cause me to be in such a trance. He slowly plopped down next to me and leaned to whisper in my ear, "What are you doing?"

I held my hand up in front of his face so he could back away and give me a little space before I fell back into a deeper trance. After a couple minutes, my thoughts began to become english, and my heartbeat slowed down, but I was still very aware that Percy's thumb was rubbing my hand causing little sparks that made me feel good.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me after I started to stand up with his help.

"Yes, well now I am," I stated.

"What happened, did you feel dizzy or something?"

"Something like that..." When all I wanted to say was that he made my heartbeat so erratic and his eyes made me get so lost that I needed a moment to regain myself. He was just too handsome.

Percy just shrugged it off and informed me, like I told him to, that we were going back to the room to change. Apparently today we were going to 'learn about each other' and before he could drag me for the millionth time I braced myself and smiled. I was excited to get to know him.

Percy's POV:

Today, I was determined to get to know about Annabeth on a friendly level, of course. Even though I have already told her she's perfect and that I wanted to kiss her—which I do so badly—it was my goal to at least know about her more than I do right now. We could, hopefully, get to more romantic stuff later on.

This morning I think she thought I was asleep. I mean I moaned while she was brushing my arm, fingers, and face, that's kind of a hint that I am pretending to sleep, but what she doesn't know won't kill her. I had never felt more at ease with myself in my life. I had the most beautiful woman inside and out I had ever met in my arms and she was brushing me, setting me into deeper relaxation.

But when she said I was perfect. _That _was a moment I don't think I could ever forget.

I even smiled, that is hint number two that I was awake, but oh well, I am not complaining.

And to think I called her Wise Girl. I guess her common sense skills are lacking just a bit. Retard Face was more fitting in that moment.

Then at breakfast when she stated I was having sex with bacon, I almost choked. I really have no idea why I freaked out, but I had a mental image of Annabeth naked and lets just say I almost died right in my chair. I don't even know what would happen if I saw that...

Anyways! Today I felt like I should tell her about my ex-girlfriend, Rachel Dare, aka the red headed devil. I don't really like to tell people all the shit we have been through, but honestly when I glance at Annabeth I want to spill out my heart. I want to tell her every last thought swarming around my head regardless if she thinks I'm an idiot or not, even though I think she already thinks that.

Still! I was determined to know her. I mean she was staying in my bed...I chuckled to myself just thinking about it. But, still. I wanted to know about her family, friends, former life, and I planned on telling her about mine, even if my ex-girlfriend was a little fucked up. I wasn't the type of guy to express my feelings like a little prick, but Annabeth had some kind of hold on me. And I am not complaining about it.

So, at this moment, Annabeth is mumbling to herself about the gods know what. I've noticed this about her, whenever I turn around when shes not looking at me its like shes calculating the suns mass in her head. She's weird. Really weird. But thats what makes me like her even more.

We were sitting in the lounge area at the bar and I ordered us a round of some random shit, but I figured I needed some alcohol confidence to back me up. Let's just hope we don't get shit-faced and forget everything we say to each other.

I looked over to see Annabeth staring at me. I mean I understand why, but still...Just kidding. I'm not _that_ self-centered. I chuckled to myself and and she glared at me when I cought her staring at my rockin' bod.

"I can't help but notice that you like to stare at me Wise Girl," I said.

"I mean I...I..."

"Don't have a comeback," I finished her sentence off with a wink.

She just slightly punched my shoulder and I chuckled as I feigned hurt. The bartender finally gave us our unknown drinks, yet neither of us even glanced at them. We were too busy gazing in each others eyes, well I was gazing into hers and she was looking back so I assume she was too.

Then, all of the sudden I hear a high-pitched trill yell, "PERCY!" and I almost fell out of my chair.

The voice where was it coming from? Both Annabeth and I were looking around until I saw it. The red, crazy, curly hair that belonged to none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my ex-girlfriend.

I spun quickly around to Annabeth and grabbed her face in my hands saying, "Don't believe anything she says," and I grabbed my drink and threw half of it down my throat. This was going to be a long night.

**Okay, I am seriously so sorry that this chapter was a filler, but it had to be done. Drama packed madness will be in store for you soon! PLEASE if you have ANY ideas what to do next, I would love it if you would PM me or apparently 'comment' (I don't like this new thing) I would appreciate it ver much! Thank you guys for sticking with this so long and I should be updating a lot sooner like this week or next! THANKS! Don't lose faith! I'm sorry for the HUGE delay!**

**Xoxo**

**percabeth13 :)**


End file.
